Image capture devices, such as cameras, may capture content, media data including image data, video data, and audio data. Increasingly, consumers are looking for image capture devices that are increasingly versatile. Consumers want image capture devices that can capture moments that were traditionally not convenient for photography and/or videography. As such, image capture devices are being designed to be worn or mounted to the body or equipment. In this way, users can use their image capture devices to capture activities such as snowboarding, skiing, scuba diving, parachuting, kayaking, cliff jumping, motor-biking, and the like.